Let em' Burn
Let em Burn is the 8th song off Let 'Em Burn by Hot Boys. Lyrics H-beezy in this motherfucker man Fa sheezy nigga come here to burn this whole motherfuckin city down Know what I'm sayin, see what I'm sayin' slugga We bad than a motherfucker one: juvenile If I got a problem with a nigga I'm gon' tell him to his face Fuck holdin it in on my chest, heelin' the case I don't hang with too many niggaz cause some niggas is fake I'll have you in some shit that you can never escape Look, all them motherfuckers be throwin' them hailmarries A nigga make you think he bout it, but the hoe is scary You know how that be, talkin' that shit to they clique But if you catch 'em by theyself they transform to a bitch Nothin but t tellin me "what's happenin' juvey" Smokin cause they heard the click clack of my oozie Choosin cause you not rememberin' what you said You was fuckin' clean over me nigga now I feel played Now where the iron at, where the hoe mouth at You think you walkin' away from here, bitch I doubt that I got you stranded, I got you stuck out You never thought that you would show up at your ? house Chorus We let 'em burn nigga, we let 'em burn nigga (All these niggas want be hot boys) we let 'em burn nigga We let 'em burn nigga, we let 'em burn nigga (All these niggas stealin' fresh tracks) we let 'em burn nigga We let 'em burn nigga, we let 'em burn nigga (All these niggas hatin' cash money) we let 'em burn nigga We let 'em burn nigga, we let 'em burn nigga (All these niggas want be hot boys) we let 'em burn nigga two: b.g. Give me a can of gas, a torch, my strap and im gon' ride Once I find who I'm lookin' for I'll set 'em on fire Searchin for niggas out there disrespectin' the game It's gon' get real, we don't clear that reppin' off our name I'm genuine, I got the right to say I'm hot I feel steam through the process burnin beamers at the cops Geezy been through it, if I said I done it you gon believe I did do it Everyday hood shit I lived through it I don't throw a brick and hide my hand If I make a statement I can stand up actin' like a man Swimmin' with sharks, drinkin' with gorillas, playin capers with snakes, I'm affiliated with killers Player haters I drop 'em, slim I got 'em I chooka chooka chop 'em, chooka chooka chop 'em I hope you people smart, and they got life insuarance Cause I catch ya down, strike a match and let you burn Chorus We let 'em burn nigga, we let 'em burn nigga (All these niggas want be hot boys) we let 'em burn nigga We let 'em burn nigga, we let 'em burn nigga (All these niggas stealin' fresh tracks) we let 'em burn nigga We let 'em burn nigga, we let 'em burn nigga (All these niggas hatin' cash money) we let 'em burn nigga We let 'em burn nigga, we let 'em burn nigga (All these niggas want be hot boys) we let 'em burn nigga three: turk Is you ready for this guerrilla war? I don't think so Hit your block with fifty shots, see nothin' but gunsmoke Slip up and you get popped ant gonna be no second chances Do filled and get filled, so take it like a man and Waht you gon' do when the tables turn nigga Better be ready shoot and let'em burn nigga Fuck wit' the wrong dude and you gon' learn nigga Get out of order and you get what you earn nigga I'm untamed, I be wilin' the streets thuggin' Me and lil' wayne, two young niggas that can't be trusted Even though I'm young I'm still a hard hitta' Soulja out magnolia, bitch nigga wig-splitta A nigga who kill ya and dump ya body in the river Get rid of the murder weapon So they don't know that I did ya in and Any nigga come in that water for ya, nigga they drownin' Pass the sets nigga it'll be you that I'm downin' Chorus We let 'em burn nigga, we let 'em burn nigga (All these niggas want be hot boys) we let 'em burn nigga We let 'em burn nigga, we let 'em burn nigga (All these niggas stealin' fresh tracks) we let 'em burn nigga We let 'em burn nigga, we let 'em burn nigga (All these niggas hatin' cash money) we let 'em burn nigga We let 'em burn nigga, we let 'em burn nigga (All these niggas want be hot boys) we let 'em burn nigga four: lil' wayne Now im runnin with all these killas so all I know is head bustin' Keep a gun and I pull the trigger clear the block in a hurry All that unnecessary jaw-jabbin' I let my pistol bark at 'em Never thought niggas would start static bring that guerrilla war at em The danger boys pull out the heat And hit they street and just gon flame the boys Them niggas from the u.p.t. you just can't tame the boys Them niggas from the c.m.b. they iron slangers boy Better whatch out, whatch out Pull up on the set and just hop out with the glock out Leave a nigga wet and flip they block out and shot out Bullets be hummin', my niggas be stompin' Cowards be runnin like them "woop" people comin Got a ?tums? with a drum in em with a fire suit on Come from up top the fire truck and let my rockets shoot off Chopper knockin' you off, bullets turnin' up Ain't no stopin' them hb's cause we burnin' up Chorus We let 'em burn nigga, we let 'em burn nigga (All these niggas want be hot boys) we let 'em burn nigga We let 'em burn nigga, we let 'em burn nigga (All these niggas stealin' fresh tracks) we let 'em burn nigga We let 'em burn nigga, we let 'em burn nigga (All these niggas hatin' cash money) we let 'em burn nigga We let 'em burn nigga, we let 'em burn nigga (All these niggas want be hot boys) we let 'em burn nigga